Annie96 is typing...
Original: Annie96 is Typing ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- annie96: Schläfst du schon?? mcdavey: Nein und ich denke du auch nicht? ;) annie96: Ich kann nicht...Der Wind hört sich so an...als ob Katzen kämpfen würden. Was ist deine Entschuldigung? :p mcdavey: Lernen :( annie96: So nennt man heutzutage also Pornos? :p mcdavey: Annie WTF!!! annie96: Du leugnest es also nicht? :p mcdavey: Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, was Jonny heute getan hat!!! annie96: Ich auch nicht...der Junge hat Probleme... annie96: WTF der Wind ist total laut...das hört sich nicht normal an lol mcdavey: Hier drüben gibt es keinen Wind. Nur Regen. annie96: Du Glücklicher. Ich brauche meinen Schönheitsschlaf! :p mcdavey: Verdammt und wie du den brauchst ;) annie96: Was? Meinst du etwa ich sehe annie96: Shit, ich glaube, ich habe Schritte draußen auf dem Kies gehört mcdavey: Sag deinem verrückten Vater, dass er nachgucken soll, was es war :p annie96: Ich bin allein zuhause! Meine Familie ist im Urlaub, erinnerst du dich? Ich habe es dir erzählt! mcdavey: Ehrlich? Wann? Wir sollten abhängen :D annie96: Es klingt wirklich wie Schritte, aber irgendetwas ist komisch an ihnen...Ich sollte aus dem Fenster schauen, aber mein Bett ist so schön kuschelig und warm! mcdavey: Bist du sicher, dass du aus dem Fenster schauen willst, obwohl du alleine bist? Was ist wenn da wirklich jemand im Garten ist und nach dir sucht? :p annie96: NICHT LUSTIG DAVID mcdavey: Wow, beruhig dich...ich bin mir sicher es ist nichts annie96: Ich schaue kurz nach bg mcdavey: Wenn da wirklich jemand fremdes in deiner Nachbarschaft ist mcdavey: Wen wirst du anrufen? annie96: David, da ist jemand im Garten!!! mcdavey: Ehrlich jetzt? annie96: JA. Ich sehe den Rücken eines Mannes mcdavey: Was macht er? annie96: Er sucht etwas? Auf seinen Händen und Knien in den Büschen... mcdavey: Haha er muss high sein...wahrscheinlich sucht er nach Drogen :p annie96: David, ich meine es ernst! Was soll ich tun?? mcdavey: Gar nichts? Er wird wahrscheinlich von selbst weggehen :) annie96: Omg nun gräbt er mit seinen bloßen Händen...er ruiniert den ganzen Garten! annie96: Shit er dreht sich um mcdavey: Wie sieht er aus? annie96: DAVID WTF DAS IST NICHT LUSTIG mcdavey: Was meinst du? annie96: WIE MACHST DU DAS? mcdavey: Worüber redest du da?? annie96: Ich kann dich sehen! In meinem Garten! Wie kannst du schreiben, ohne dein Handy zu berühren? Schau nach oben! Ich bin am Fenster, kannst du mich hören wie ich dagegen schlage? mcdavey: Fuck Annie, jetzt machst du mir auch Angst...Ich bin definitiv nicht in deinem Garten. Das bin nicht ich. annie96: HÖR AUF RUMZUSPIELEN! Ich kann dein Gesicht sehen. Und du trägst diese dumme Football-Jacke auf die du so stolz bist! mcdavey: Es muss jemand sein, der aussieht wie ich...ernsthaft Annie, ich bin zuhause. Ich würde mit dir niemals solche Spiele spielen.. :) annie96: Es muss ein Freund von dir sein...der einen bescheuerten Streich spielt.. wie könnte er sonst die gleiche Jacke wie du anhaben?? mcdavey: Es gibt eine Menge Jacken wie diese! Meine Freunde sehen nicht aus wie ich...du hast mich nur im Kopf ;) annie96: Er hat wieder angefangen zu graben annie96: Verschwinde endlich!!! mcdavey: Annie, hast du eine Waffe zuhause? annie96: Sei nicht albern, David. Ich könnte nie jemanden erschießen. mcdavey: Du musst sie nicht benutzen. Zeig nur, dass du eine hast. annie96: Ist auf der Jacke nicht dein Name zu sehen? mcdavey: Ja, das ganze Team hat eine bekommen, jeweils mit ihrem Namen hinten drauf annie96: Ich kann deinen verdammten Namen sehen!!! mcdavey: Was? annie96: WAS ZUR HÖLLE IST DAS DAVID mcdavey: Annie, die Jacke ist in meinem Schrank... annie96: FUCK ER HAT MICH GESEHEN annie96: WIESO GRINST ER SO annie96: ER KOMMT mcdavey: RUF DIE POLIZEI!!! mcdavey: ANNIE?! mcdavey: ANNIE GEH RAN mcdavey: Ich hab die Polizei gerufen, ich hab gesagt, dass ein Einbrecher bei dir ist. Sie sagten sie seien auf dem Weg, aber es dauert ungefähr eine halbe Stunde mcdavey: Annie, bist du da? annie96: Es ist im Haus. Kann nicht reden, ich muss leise sein. Die Lichter sind aus. Ich bin in einem Schrank, mit einem Messer. Schwierig zu tippen, wenn man so dolle zittert mcdavey: Fuck fuck, bleib wo du bist Annie, die Polizei wird in ungefähr 20 Minuten da sein.. weißt du, wo er ist? annie96: ES. nicht er. Den Blick, den es hatte, als es mich angesehen hat, David.. Keine Person könnte einen so ansehen.. mcdavey: Jesus Christus, weiß es wo du bist? annie96: Nein, ich nahm das Messer, als ich sah, dass es auf das Haus zurannte und versteckte mich im Schrank, als ich hörte, dass es einbricht mcdavey: In Ordnung, dir wird nichts passieren.. Ein Junkie ist zu dumm um jemanden in einem Schrank zu finden.. Die Polizei wird bald da sein! annie96: Oh Gott, es ruft nach mir annie96: Es klingt nicht nach dir, David annie96: Seine Stimme ist so tief annie96: Es füllt das ganze Haus annie96: Es füllt meinen Kopf mcdavey: Was sagt es annie96: "Komm raus, Annie." annie96: "Ich will dich nur ansehen." annie96: Es wiederholt das schon die ganze Zeit über annie96: Bin ich wahnsinnig geworden, David? annie96: Fühlt es sich so an? mcdavey: Nur noch 10 Minuten Annie! Halt durch! Du bist so stark, du wirst das überstehen! annie96: Es kommt die Treppen hoch aber so.. langsame.. unregelmäßige Schritte annie96: Wieso sieht es aus wie du David? Wieso gerade du?? mcdavey: Ich weiß es nicht Annie! Bitte glaub mir annie96: Kannst du es aufhalten? annie96: Bitte, kannst du es aufhalten? mcdavey: Das würde ich, wenn ich es könnte, glaub mir annie96: Es ist am Ende des Raumes annie96: David, ich habe nichts zu meinen Eltern gesagt, als sie weggefahren sind annie96: Ich habe Musik gehört annie96: Ist dies das letzte Mal, wo ich sie sehe? mcdavey: Annie annie96: Es muss etwas mit dir zu tun haben, David.. nur du kannst es stoppen.. denk nach.. mcdavey: MEIN GOTT, ICH WEIß ES NICHT ANNIE annie96: Bitte... mcdavey: Möglicherweise liegt es daran... dass ich in letzter Zeit so oft an dich gedacht habe mcdavey: Ich denke die ganze Zeit an dich. annie96: Dann stoppe es. mcdavey: Ich weiß nicht wie annie96: Es kratzt an den Wänden und kommt immer näher.. bitte David.. mcdavey: Ich versuche es. Ich versuche es so doll ich kann annie96: Es wird langsamer. Mach weiter. annie96: Was auch immer du tust, es funktioniert. annie96: Es hat aufgehört. Ich kann nichts mehr hören. mcdavey: Wirklich?? Geh noch nicht raus! Warte dort, bis die Polizei da ist! annie96: Was soll ich ihnen erzählen, wenn es weg ist? mcdavey: ALLES, Annie, ALLES, was du mir erzählt hast annie96: Ich wusste nicht, dass du so für mich empfunden hast, David :) mcdavey: Ich bin so froh, dass es aufgehört hat annie96: Kannst du am Morgen vorbeikommen, David? Ich muss dich sehen :) mcdavey: Natürlich Annie, ich werde da sein annie96: Toll! Ich kann es kaum erwarten! mcdavey: Annie... mcdavey: Annie, woher weiß ich, dass du es bist? Annie96 ist offline. Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Kreaturen